User talk:Invader Gia
Welcome Hi, welcome to InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ZADR page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Really Big Hat (Talk) 11:38, May 20, 2012 Zay! Spoke Xena. Chat! Darkness lurking on me... 01:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Uh... yeah... I dunno how to do that... :/ I don't have a smartphone. All I know how to put new pages on the wiki is by computer... Sorry. Need help with anything else? *sheepish smile* MAKO: "I told you dating a team mate was a bad idea." BOLIN: "You're a bad idea!" 12:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! Sorry I couldn't have been of greater help... "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 23:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm really glad you value my opinion, and you're in luck, I happen to be a big fan of Teen Titans! ^-^ I like your ideas. I agree that Dib should be Robin, Zim should be Beast Boy, and Gaz should be Robin, because I like ZaGr just as much as GaGr, so the shipping fits ^-^ Hm... I honestly can't think of a good Starfire persona that fits... I guess its because Invader Zim is so dark... I guess it could work. I think it's funny that you chose GIR as Cyborg, everything works except for the personality XD I love it! "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 20:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll keep my eye out for it! Can't wait! ^-^ (If you haven't noticed, my signature is actually a Teen Titans quote. Oh Beast Boy and Raven ^-^) "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 21:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll do that. Yay! Can't wait! "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 22:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it was really cute ^-^ I really need to read/watch more Invader Zim... I haven't watched it since last Saturday when my friend came over... She was creeped out XD "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 22:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I love that quote. I litterally Lol'd when I read that ^-^ Really? HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIA! *blows kazoo and gives birthday meat* Make sure you refriderate that. It'll spoil. "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 22:26, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Aw, one year my friend made me a b-day card and got everyone to sign it. It was titled "To the Amazing Emily" I cracked up laughing. Okay, I'm just about to go into town with my brother and my mom, so perfect timing! See ya! *waves cheerily* "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 22:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) 'Re: Thank You' You're welcome! I personally love both ZAGR pairings. (ZimxGIR and ZimxGaz, Gaz deff winning Zim's heart :3) I do hope to see your stories on ff.net! They're totally review worthy! -XoXo 10:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I love them :D (It's okay, I like talking to you, too ^-^) I liked the "You Jelous?" one because it has GAGR and ZAGR ^-^ Two of my favorite Invader Zim shippings ^-^ "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 16:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Coolioz! I can't wait to see it! ^-^ I like it too! I'm just about to update it! "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 19:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Happy Birthmas! Have fun! "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 21:00, June 2, 2012 (UTC) YAY! Yeah, I do that all the time. Like when no one's messaging me on Fanfiction and there's nothing going down on my other wikis, I now come here! I used to look up Avatar and Korra pictures ^-^ "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 22:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I know right! I can't believe Zay actually likes Sol! I've made her so unlikable it's not even funny! "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 22:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol! The chat's getting really good now! Yeah, Liz is very... attacted... Whenever she likes someone, she makes a scrapbook or something. She still has the scrapbook of Zim, though she says she "burned it a long time ago", and now she has one of Saf. "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 23:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol! Do you know where he got that!? Also, not to push you, but when are you gonna upload the pic? "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 23:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay! Take your time then! "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 23:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh. My. Spirits. That is the most AWESOME cake in the history of cakes! Lucky! "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 02:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Aw, well, that's what pictures are for, right? "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 02:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ...I would've known who Dib was... He was the only one I could remember before re-watching the show. It was just him, walking into the classroom. Yeah :D "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 02:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Darnit, now I want cake... I'll make some tomorrow ^-^ "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 03:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) THat is probably one of my favorite GIR quotes! :D "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 03:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh. My. Spirits. That is awesome! ^-^ It's really good. Love the art work! "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 22:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Baljeet, no doubt ^-^ My mom said I was in love with him, and I sort of was, but not any more. My heart belongs to others *coughSOKKA,BOLIN,BEASTBOYcough* JK, but they are my favorites ^-^ "Does this look like a taxi to you?" "Not really. It's way to flat and circle-y" 12:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I usually fall for the smart ones, or the funny comic relief guys *quoting Beast Boy* Sorry if I reference Teen Titans a lot... I kinda fried my brian while having a marathon the past three and a half days XD It's all I've been doing since ...either Tuesday or Monday... I think it was Tuesday... So yea, I just got Teen Titans on the brain. *Go BBRae!* Like my new signature? ^-^ "Why did the ardvark cross the road?" "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" "T_T" 12:41, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I love this quote. You know, I've never seen Ghostbusters... I've heard it's good... My dad and brother's seen it though. "Why did the ardvark cross the road?" "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" "T_T" 13:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh... Well HI! :D "Why did the ardvark cross the road?" "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" "T_T" 14:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I like them (and I already saw your blog post ^-^) I like how they look like /actual/ Irkens, 'cuz usually people make them different colors (including me :D), but these are different, so, for that I like them ^-^) "Why did the ardvark cross the road?" "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" "T_T" 14:49, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yay! It will. You're really good :D "Why did the ardvark cross the road?" "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" "T_T" 14:57, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I drew them like last week or the week or the before, but never put them on here ^-^ "Why did the ardvark cross the road?" "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" "T_T" 15:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but I honestly don't like how Saf turned out... it doesn't match his personality and the picture makes him look too... peppy... and Keef-ish... I'll probably redo it later. "Why did the ardvark cross the road?" "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" "T_T" 15:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... I might... I also don't like how I gave Saf glasses... to me, when he's a human, I see him as emo... I dunno why... "Why did the ardvark cross the road?" "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" "T_T" 15:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, usually I draw them for the first time, and then go "Eh, I don't like how ______ turned out" then I change it, and then there's another thing I don't like, and then I change it that, until I get it how I like it. Though, with Sol, I didn't change much... "Why did the ardvark cross the road?" "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" "T_T" 15:19, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Aw, it's ADORABLE! I love it! You did a fanomanal job! ^-^ "Why did the ardvark cross the road?" "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" "T_T" 16:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC)